


Backseat

by Cadoan



Series: Snapshots from our lives [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Noctis opened his eyes and was met by the image of Prompto climbing from his place in the front seat back to Noctis and Gladiolus. Noctis eyes widened a little, because it absolutely did not seem safe, but Prompto looked at him and smiled."





	

They were heading far away, many hours in the Regalia still to go. They started out early morning to get as many miles behind them as possible before the worst of the sun's rays started pounding down on them. A few hours in, Noctis discarded his jacket and jumped up in the seat, instead sitting himself down on the kind of headrest. He lifted his left leg, placed his foot on the door of the Regalia and enjoyed the breeze. The sun warmed his skin pleasantly when he sat up there, and soon his eyes slid shut, body moving with the gentle curves of the roads they were cruising down. All the sounds dirfted away and eventually he only heard the slight humming of the car, distant and far away.

He was eventually pulled out of his almost meditiative state by Gladiolus.

"Oof! Prompto, what are you doing? There's only place for two of us back here!"

Noctis opened his eyes and was met by the image of Prompto climbing from his place in the front seat back to Noctis and Gladiolus. Noctis eyes widened a little, because it absolutely did not seem safe, but Prompto looked at him and smile.

"No worries! I'll barely take up any space at all!" He pressed himself through the space between the two front seats and he landed in Noctis' seat, where he had been sitting if he hadn't moved back and up. Prompto straightened and flashed Gladiolus a wide grin as he settled in between Noctis' legs. "See? I fit!"

Gladiolus shrugged and went back to his book. Prompto twisted around and looked at Noctis.

"This is fine, yeah?"

Noctis' heart swelled a little and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Prompto smiled and turned back around, resting his head against Noctis' left thigh.

Noctis looked at the back of the blonde's head for a little while before he closed is eyes again, turning his face up towards the sun.


End file.
